


More to Love

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Chubby!Blaine, Hudmel Family Shenanigans, In which Blaine is basically a gay Lin Manuel Miranda, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, Listen all I want is Kurt to worship Blaine's belly. That's it., M/M, Nutritionist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt is Blaine's nutritionist but finds it hard to do his job properly.Why?“He’s got the cutest tummy I’ve ever seen.”





	More to Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](Klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 8 - Health

Kurt let his head hit the table with so much  force it made the silverware rattle.

He heard Finn suck air in through his teeth and Carol said, “Geeze, Kurt, ouch.”

He was sure his dad was rolling his eyes but, his forehead being pressed to the table, couldn’t verify.

“He’s trying to kill me.”

Kurt felt his dad’s huge hand come down on his shoulder in a pat a little too hard to be comforting. “Come on, Kurt, stop being dramatic.”

Kurt rolled his head so his cheek smushed against the wood, glaring up at his father. “Dad. I could  _ never _ be dramatic about this. This is a perfectly reasonable reaction to what he is putting me through.”

“Who’s putting you through what?” Finn asked, across the table.

Kurt picked his head up so he could level a look at his step-brother that carried the appropriate weight. “ _ Blaine Anderson. _ ”

The name didn’t elicit the reaction he wanted from the rest of his family. Kurt resisted the urge to slam his head on the table again.

It was nice of his family to come and visit him in New York for the weekend. It wasn’t Kurt’s birthday or anything, so the fact that his dad and stepmom would pack themselves and overlarge son in a car and make the road trip was really special.

But at that moment, in that restaurant with the bottomless brunch mimosas, Kurt needed a little more drama. None of his New York Gays would react with such a blase attitude.

Carol, for her part, seemed interested. “Isn’t that that composer? He was up for the Oscar last year, right?”

Kurt seized on the recognition. “Yes! And he was viciously  _ robbed _ .” Now Finn rolled his eyes. Kurt ignored him. “He’s got two different Broadway shows he’s written that have won Best Musical at the Tony’s,  _ and _ he’s been nominated for Best Actor both times he starred in those shows.”

Carol blinked. “Okay. So why is he killing you.”

Kurt made a growling sound in his throat, shoving his phone in Carol’s face. She had to lean back to see it properly.

Her eyes widened. “Is that him?”

Kurt nodded, pouting as he brought his phone back to his lap. “He hired me as his personal nutritionist a month ago.”

He’d been very excited. He’d been a fan of Blaine’s since his first musical a little over five years ago and when he’d been in a market for a nutritionist, Blaine’s costar and Kurt’s friend from high school, Rachel (and seriously, Kurt owed Rachel so many fruit baskets) gave him Kurt’s card.

He was just as funny and friendly and kind as every interview portrayed. And even handsomer in person.

There was just one problem…

“He’s got the cutest tummy I’ve ever seen.”

Finn snorted. Burt shook his head.

Carol, bless her heart, said “What?”

Burt groaned.

Kurt took out his phone again. He gestured to the picture as he talked. “His tummy! Look at his tummy. It just poofs out enough that it sits over his waistband and he’s got these love handles that poke out of his shirt when he turns and I  _ love it _ .”

Carol blinked again. “Okay?”

Kurt threw up his hands. “He wants to get rid of it! He’s trying to get tone and  _ deprive me of his adorable belly _ .”

Carol frowned. “Oh, Kurt, you can’t blame him for wanting to be healthy.”

“But he is healthy!” Kurt’s voice got dangerously high in his excitement. He tried to dial it back. “He’s in perfect health: his blood pressure, bmi, cholesterol, sodium, they’re all great. He’s just trying to lose the belly because of oppressive conventional body image standards.”

Finn was laughing into his hand at this point, barely concealing his shaking shoulders. Burt covered his eyes with his hand.

“I do my job,” Kurt continued, sadly. “I give him the right information so he can eat the right foods for exercising or training or whatever, but he keeps sending me update pictures and it’s  _ killing me _ .”

Carol had now joined Kurt’s father in covering her eyes. Finn had both lips pulled into his mouth, trying to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, dude. Sucks.”

Kurt sighed. He didn’t know why he bothered.

His phone pinged with a new message from Blaine.

_ I don’t see any difference. It’s really discouraging :/ _

“You’re perfect and beautiful and I would pay $5,000 to nuzzle your belly with my face for one minute.” He said, out loud, to his phone screen.

Finn lost it.

“Dude.”

Kurt glared at him.

“No, dude,” Finn struggled to speak through his laughter. “Just tell him you dig the gut.”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open, scandalized. “I can’t do that! That’s so unprofessional!”

Finn waved his hand, still trying to catch his breath. “So pass him off to another nutritionist and  _ then _ tell him. You’re obviously into him. And,” he shrugged, “I don’t know, it might be nice for the guy to hear.”

Kurt kept his eyes on his stepbrother, narrowed, but he didn’t say anything.

“Not a bad idea, kid,” his dad chipped in. “You’ve been going on about this for weeks.”

“But…” Kurt tried.

Carol huffed. “Oh, hon, just go for it. He was on Ellen the other day, and she wouldn’t stop going on about how gay and available he was. You might as well.”

Kurt chewed on his lip, conflicted.

Another message came in.

_ I think my ass looks /bigger/. _

There was a photo attached.

With a groan, Kurt’s head dropped back to the table.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168343135740/more-to-love)


End file.
